It is well known that often a shoe counter of a motorist becomes scuffed up due to rubbing against the floor of an automobile, while the motorist's foot is angularly tilted respective to the floor, such as when applied on the vehicle accelerator or brake pedals. This foot is usually frequently moved during the travel of the vehicle, in order to change acceleration and braking, so that a continual moving of the foot frictionally rubs the heel and counter of the shoe into any dirt or grit lodged on the floor, thus causing the shoe surface to become scuffed, which visibly damages the shoe appearance. This situation is objectionable and is therefore in need of an improvement.